The Perfect Fit
by hollywoodgal
Summary: Set at the end of the first movie. Joe and Clarisse express their true feelings. My first fanfic, please R&R! complete!
1. chapter 1

The guards moved to a different part of the consulate after Joe waved them away. The doors closed behind Joe and the Queen. Joe then leads Clarisse out to the balcony where the night sky is filled with millions of stars.

"You look happy. Something I haven't seen in a while." Joe noticed.

"I am happy. Mia is now princess and she will come live in the castle with me."

Clarisse looks away from Joe and up at the stars in the night sky. Joe kept his eyes on the Queen.

"I've never really paid attention, but the stars are quite beautiful."

Joe glanced at the stars but then returned his attention to Clarisse.

"Yes they are beautiful, but they don't even compare to how beautiful you are."

"Oh Joseph," she looked at him and that was all she could say. She was completely speechless.

She looked into his eyes and was met with a loving gaze. With a smile on his face, he turned Clarisse around to face the garden and sky. And from behind he looped his arms around her waist. She leaned her head back against his chest feeling completely at ease. Her arms were on top of his. They swayed just a bit to the music coming from the ballroom.

"Clarisse my darling..." she could tell he wanted to say more, but he kept quiet until she looked up at him. Joe stared at her with loving eyes. "I love you."

Clarisse couldn't believe that the man that she cared for so much just told her he loved her. Their eyes were locked together.

"I love you too Joseph." And with that Joe took his hand under Clarisse's chin, lifted up her head and kissed her lightly on her lips. Everything was perfect, everything felt right. But then they heard something strange coming from the ballroom. The queen broke the silence.

"We'd better go back before someone notices we're gone," although she did not want to leave.

She left and Joe went to get the guards so they could come back to the room. The queen thought she was going to see something bad once she entered but once she did she noticed that everyone was clapping together for Mia and Lilly. They were doing their dance they made up together. Joe entered a few moments later, he was glad to see that nothing was wrong. Charlotte and Mia were the only ones who noticed that the Queen and Joe were missing. When Charlotte saw the two come back in, she had a smile on her face. Mia noticed it as well. Mia and Charlotte looked at each other and smiled knowing about the two sneaking off together.

At the end of the night, around one o' clock, the Queen and Princess said goodbye to all their guests. Joe and Charlotte were close by watching very carefully.

"Wow Grandma that was a lot of people!" Mia was completely exhausted, "I'm going to bed."

She said goodnight to her grandmother, Joe, and Charlotte. A few minutes later Charlotte said goodnight and went to bed as well. Joe then walked the queen to her room. They reached the door; Joe kissed her hand and bid goodnight.

Hours later Clarisse still could not sleep. She was debating with herself on whether to go or not. She finally decided to go. She put on her robe and headed for Joe's room down the hall.

Joe also was not sleepy. At the moment he was out on the balcony looking at the stars thinking of his lovely Clarisse. A knock at his door brought him back to reality. Curious about who was at his door he went over and opened it. To his surprise it was the woman her just thinking about.

"Not that I'm unhappy to see you, but what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep. All I kept thinking about was you and us." Joe tried to hide how happy that made him feel, but she could tell what he was doing. He led her inside and shut the door behind them.

"Did I wake you?" Concerned she woke him up.

"No, I as well was thinking about you." He confessed.

That made her smile. He took her hand and she followed him out onto the balcony. Clarisse didn't notice, but as they were walking toward the balcony Joe picked something up. They immediately got into the same position as they were earlier during the ball. Joe tightened his grasp on Clarisse when he felt her shudder because of the cool early morning air. Joe kissed the side of her head. He rubbed her left hand that he was holding. In his other hand he was playing with the object he picked up earlier.

"Clarisse," he waited for her to look at him. He looked deeply into her eyes and said, "I love you with all my heart..." as he was saying this, the object he had was now ready for its purpose. At the same time that he says his next line he slips a ring onto Clarisse's finger. "...will you marry me?"

The ring fit perfectly on her finger. A million thoughts were racing through her mind, whether she should say yes or not. But she knew the answer was yes when she looked deep into his eyes.

She realized that she hadn't said anything for a few moments and could tell Joe was worried. So she finally spoke, "yes, yes a million times yes!"

That brought his smile back and he kissed her deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waist. Joe broke the kiss and just stared at the love of his life.

"You know you can look at your ring now, if you'd like."

Clarisse smiled and finally looked at her ring. She told Joe that it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life. He responded, "It still doesn't even compare to your beauty."

She looked back at him, "could I stay here tonight, to be with you?"

Joe said nothing, just took a hold of her hand and led her inside, where Clarisse then went, took off her robe, and got into bed. Joe did the same. After they got under the covers Joe pulled Clarisse tightly in his arms.

"I love you so much Joseph"

"I love you too my Queen." He whispered in her ear, "sweet dreams my love." He kissed her goodnight and soon she was fast asleep. He kissed her cheek once more and fell asleep himself, with his beautiful love in his arms.


	2. chapter 2

Joe awakes the next morning to a knocking at the door. The knocking would not stop. He gets up, puts on his robe and walks to the door.

"Princess Mia. What's wrong?" He could see something wasn't right.

"Joe I've been everywhere. The garden, the kitchen, her office, her room, I checked the garden twice. I can't find her anywhere. I went to her room and-" Mia stopped suddenly as she saw her grandmother walking towards her, tying up her robe. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize, I'll go now." Mia left before Clarisse or Joe could get her back.

"I should go after her and explain all this." Clarisse said, as she was about to leave. Joe caught her before she left, "I love you." Clarisse smiled at her fiancé, "I love you too" and with that she left and set off to find Mia.

Mia was in the kitchen looking for something to eat while trying to calm down because of what happened a few moments ago. Clarisse entered and Mia stopped. She looked at her grandmother, but said nothing. Clarisse started the conversation, "Mia? Are you all right?" She was concerned because Mia was acting very weird. Although who could blame her, she thought.

"No Grandma, I'm not okay. I went to your room this morning to talk to you but you weren't there. So I checked to see if you were in the kitchen. You also were not there. I went searching for you everywhere. I even checked to see if the limos were here, thinking maybe you went to town. I checked the garden like three times. I couldn't find you anywhere. I was worried and that's when I went to Joe's room to see if he could help me look for you. And then... I saw you... and... I don't know..." "Mia I'm sorry, I-" her granddaughter cut her off. "No Grandma. I just got scared. I know you would tell me if you were going somewhere. I'm better now. Just needed to vent."

They were both silent for a moment after that. Clarisse broke the silence first, "Now, I bet you are wondering why I was in Joseph's room?" That got Mia's attention. She continued, "last night, during the ball..." her grandmother explained about the balcony and then when she snuck into Joe's room, his proposal, and her peaceful slumber in the arms of the man she loves. "...I didn't want you to find out like this. I had hoped to tell you when we were alone. Nobody knows but you. Joe and I don't want to tell anyone yet. We're not sure how the press is going to react." She stopped there. Mia was floored with the news. "SHUT UP! Grandma, that's great! Finally you two realized you guys were meant for each other. Don't look so surprised. I mean, yeah, to the normal person they wouldn't notice, but I have noticed it every time he looks at you. And when you think no one is looking, the look you give him is full of love and emotion."

Clarisse was amazed at how intelligent her granddaughter was. "Mia I can't believe you got all that from a stolen glance," they laughed while they started looking for some breakfast.

Joe got dressed and headed for the kitchen before he started his morning walk through of the consulate. He heard giggles from the kitchen and figured that Clarisse had calmed Mia down. As he walked in Mia gave him a look that said she knew his little secret.

"Good morning Princess...Clarisse," he smiled as he looked over at his fiancé.

"So, Joe, I hear you are quite a romantic man? What's your secret?" Mia just couldn't resist teasing him. At that Joe looked over at Clarisse with surprise and shock written across his face. He decided that instead of being angry he would play along with Mia.

"Oh, well, my secret is telling the woman that I am deeply in love with, that I want to spend the rest of my life with her." He walked over to Clarisse and kissed her on the cheek. Clarisse decided to kiss him back, but this time on the lips. Joe broke their gaze they were holding and said, "I'm sorry but I must make my rounds." He kissed Clarisse goodbye and Mia gave him a hug as he left. Mia had a really goofy look on her face and her grandmother couldn't help but notice it. "What?" She tried to sound stern at her granddaughter, but she couldn't help but laugh.

"Grandma you're in love! How does it feel? You look really happy, what all happened last night? Oh never mind I don't want to know that. I just want to know what it feels like to be in love?"

Her grandmother smiled before she stared talking, "Well, for me, being in love is the most wonderful feeling in the world. It's hard to explain. But I know I'm in love with Joseph." They chatted a while longer through breakfast about many subjects.

Clarisse had to get ready for her departure to Genovia. Mia would fly out at the end of her school year.

As Clarisse finished closing up her suitcase, Joe walked in, "Are you ready? Your plane leaves in an hour." "Yes, I'm ready." Joe picked up her two suitcases and carried them to the limo with Clarisse.

"Your Majesty," he offers his hand and he helps her into the limo before getting in himself. The driver took off toward the airport. Joe calls to the driver, "Driver, we need to discuss some security matters." And with that Joe pushed the button to close off the driver and them in the back. He looks at Clarisse, "Finally, we're alone." All Clarisse could do was smile before he covered her lips with his. Before they knew it they were at the airport and Clarisse had to leave Joe.

"I'll miss you my dear" she said as was getting ready to board the plane.

"Mia gets out of school in two weeks, so we'll see each other soon. Goodbye and have a safe flight." He had a funny grin on his face and Clarisse wondered about it.

"Joseph, why are looking at me like that? What are you up to?"

"Me? Up to something? Now why would you think that? Charlotte will meet you at the airport in Genovia and then take you home from there."

"Goodbye Joseph." She still thought he was up to something, the whole plane ride she kept trying to think about something else.

After her plane took off Joe called Charlotte, "Hello, Charlotte? Her plane just took off, is everything set at the palace? Good, I'll be in touch with you later. Goodbye."

To be continued...


	3. chapter 3

Sorry for the delay, school has been so busy lately. Thank you for waiting. And thank you for the reviews.

Also, I would like to thank am4ever and properlyprim18 for their encouragement and inspiration. You guys are awesome!

Here is chapter 3, enjoy!

Many different thoughts were going through Clarisse's mind as she looked out the window at the clouds. She thought mostly about the Ball. Mia announcing she would be princess, dancing with Joe, and then later being with him on the balcony. She looked down at her ring. It really was quite stunning. She wondered how he could afford it. She knew how much he got paid, and knew he must have saved up a lot for a long tome because of the beauty of it. Her thoughts were interrupted by the pilot, "We will be landing in five minutes."

Clarisse got situated and was happy to be back in Genovia. "Your Majesty, Charlotte is waiting for you outside." "Thank you."

The airline attendants came to take her suitcases to her limo.

"Charlotte, hello."

"Hello Your Majesty. How was your flight?" Charlotte couldn't stop smiling.

"Oh, it was fine, thank you. Charlotte, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh, what? Nothing, I just zoned out for a second."

"Charlotte, like I have said before, you aren't very good at lying. Oh well I'm tired, so you're off the hook for the moment." The two women smiled and got in the limo. The ride was silent until Charlotte spoke.

"Your Majesty. You have nothing scheduled for the rest of the day."

"Oh that's good, I'm very tired," the Queen paused before continuing, "Charlotte what is with that look you are giving me?"

"Oh look we're here. Have a nice afternoon Madame."

And with that Charlotte got out of the limo with a shocked queen still inside. Charlotte felt bad for leaving her queen like that but she wanted her to be completely surprised with Joe's plan. Clarisse got out of the car and saw Charlotte coming back outside of the palace standing in the doorway waiting for her.

At this point Clarisse was completely confused. She walked up to Charlotte about to ask what was going on when Charlotte handed her an envelope. Charlotte left again and Clarisse opened what was in her hand. It was addressed simply 'Clarisse'. Inside was a note,

_Darling, I hope your flight went well. I suppose you are a little hungry. Why don't you get some of your favorite cookies from the cookie jar? Love, Joseph._

Although still confused, she had a smile on her face. She walked toward the kitchen not feeling quite so tired anymore, but curios and excited. No one was in the kitchen. She headed to the counter with the cookie jar and opened it up. There were the cookies and another note addressed to her. She ate the cookies and read the note.

_Darling, I know these are your favorite cookies. Hope you enjoy them. Now that you are home you should get some rest. And don't forget to take off your jewelry in the bathroom. Your love, Joseph._

She now did not want to admit that she was tired but it was getting harder by the minute. She wandered upstairs to her room. She went straight for the bathroom as instructed. On the mirror there was another note addressed to her. She finished getting ready for bed and then read the note.

_Darling, I wish I could be there with you. Knowing you, it's probably late. Now get into bed. I love you. Love, Joseph._

She headed to her bedroom. On her pillow was once again another note. It was short and sweet.

_My Love, sweet dreams and know that I'll be dreaming of you. Love, Joseph._

Clarisse smiled and fell into a peaceful slumber.

Charlotte was getting ready for bed and finally decided to read the note that Joe had left for her.

_Charlotte, thank you so much for your hard work with putting the notes in their spots. I know it's not your job. And I really appreciate it. And thank you for keeping the Queen and my relationship a secret. Joe_. Then she fell asleep.

Joe was doing what his note said he was going to do. He was dreaming of when he proposed to Clarisse. The next morning Charlotte snuck into Clarisse's suite and placed a note on her vanity. She exited and went off to do what she needed to do for the rest of the day.

Clarisse woke up and noticed a note on her vanity. Smiling knowing it was from Joe. She rushed over to it, anxious to read it.

_Good morning my dear. I hope you slept well. Make sure to dress comfortable today. Then go tell Charlotte you are ready to meet Elizabeth. I love you, Joseph._

Clarisse headed downstairs after she finished getting ready in her comfortable clothes. Charlotte was waiting for her near the door.

"Good morning Your Majesty," she said with a smile.

The Queen greeted her back, "good morning Charlotte."

Charlotte handed Clarisse a letter that was addressed to her. "This is the final note for you Your Majesty."

"Oh thank you. Wait, you mean you were the one putting all the notes everywhere?"

"Yes, Joe asked if I could help. And I promised him that I would keep your secret."

"Thank you Charlotte. For everything." Clarisse opened her final note.

_Darling, I hope you have a wonderful day today. Hope you don't mind, but I told Charlotte about us, for she is the one who has hidden all the notes for me. But I had her promise to keep it a secret. Now, go with Charlotte and have a wonderful day. I love you. Forever Yours, Joseph._

"Oh, Joseph," the Queen said in a love whisper. "Okay Charlotte, I am to go with you to meet Elizabeth?"

"Yes ma'am. Follow me." Charlotte then led Clarisse outside.

"Oh, Charlotte?"

"Yes?"

"Who is Elizabeth?" Charlotte smiled. "Joe wants it to be a surprise, so I cannot tell you who she is. I'm sorry."

Clarisse was about to protest when Charlotte spoke again. "Your Majesty, if you will wait here, I'll go get Elizabeth."

And with that she left Clarisse standing there next to the backyard wall. Clarisse stood there looking at the morning sky. She didn't hear Charlotte return behind her.

"Your Majesty, I would like you to meet Elizabeth." Clarisse turned around and was startled slightly to see Charlotte standing next to a beautiful, full-bred, dark honey brown Mustang horse.

"Oh my word. This is Elizabeth? She's absolutely gorgeous!" Clarisse was at a loss for words after that.

"So you like your present from Joe I'm guessing?" Charlotte said while smiling the entire time. Clarisse just nodded and then went over to Elizabeth and began stroking her neck.

Charlotte spoke again. "Ma'am I had your schedule cleared until this afternoon so you can spend all morning riding if you'd like. Joe made sure of it."

"Thank you Charlotte," finding her voice again. "I think I will do that."

"Wonderful. Well I'm sorry but I must get back to my duties, do you need anything before I go?"

"No I'm fine, thank you." Charlotte turned to leave but Clarisse spoke again. "Oh, Charlotte?" Charlotte turned around to face her. "Is there anyway you can set up a time for me to make a call the California?"

"I'll set it up as soon I get back inside, and when you return, everything will be set."

"Thank you Charlotte."

Charlotte left and Clarisse led Elizabeth to the stables to suit her up for riding. As she mounted the horse she kept thinking of Joe. She wondered how he could have done all this. She couldn't wait to talk to him, tell him how much she loved him, and thank him for everything.

Please review, I promise the next chapter will updated faster. :)


	4. chapter 4

Here is the next chapter, it is a little longer. Enjoy, and please keep the reviews coming, they really help.

It was almost 2:00 pm when Clarisse realized she was hungry. Time flew by so quickly while she was riding Elizabeth. She put Elizabeth in the stable and started back toward the palace. She found Charlotte in the kitchen.

"Hello Charlotte."

"Hello your Majesty. How was your ride?"

"It was wonderful," she paused, "Charlotte were you able to find a time for me to call California?"

"Yes ma'am. In about twenty minutes you'll be able to call."  
"Thank you."

Clarisse then began to make herself some lunch. She was trying to enjoy as much as possible before later this afternoon when she knew she would have to work again.

-------------------------------

"Hey, Joe?"

"Yes Princess?" Joe had just picked Mia up from school and was on his way back the consulate.

"How much did it cost you for Grandma's ring? 'Cuz it looks expensive."

"That is for me to know and no one else Princess."

"Oh come on Joe, I won't tell anyone. Promise."

"I made that promise too. Sorry."

"Okay fine. So, why am I going to the consulate with you?"

"Charlotte informed me earlier that your grandmother would be calling and I thought you would like to talk with her for a few minutes."

"Really? That's awesome! Thanks Joe."

They arrived a few minutes later at the consulate. The man sitting at the front desk called for Joe telling him the phone was for him. "Thank you." Joe took the phone and handed it to Mia. He thought it would be a nice surprise for Clarisse to hear Mia's voice.

"Hello?"

"Joes-wait you're not Joseph."

Mia giggled, "hi Grandma!"

"Mia, what a surprise! How did you know I was on the phone?"

"Well Joe picked me up from school and I wound up here instead of my house. He thought I wanted to talk to you. And he was right. So how is Genovia?"

The two talked for a few minutes about what has happened in the last couple of days. Joe was waiting next to Mia, smiling that she got to talk to her grandmother again.

"Well, I'm supposed to meet Lilly for another petition. So I'll let you talk to Joe...Love ya too...bye." Mia handed Joe the phone, gave him a goodbye kiss on the cheek, and left to meet Lilly. Joe took the phone into the other room where he was then alone. Then he spoke into the phone.

"Clarisse?"

"Oh Joseph! I love you so much! Thank you for Elizabeth, I love her, she is so beautiful. All the notes were so sweet."

"I'm glad you like her. And all the notes."

"I do, very much. So, did you dream about me last night?"

"Yes, I did."

"Well, I must confess that I also dreamt about you."

They talked for a while as if they were the only ones in the world. But then Clarisse had a meeting to attend and needed to say goodbye.

"I wish I could fly back to California to be with you. And to see Mia. I have a meeting I cannot get out of so I must go now. I love you Joseph."

"I love you too." They hung up, not wanting to say goodbye, so simply just said I love you. Joseph went to busy himself, trying not to think of Clarisse. Although Clarisse had other ideas. She went to her meeting, trying to pay attention. Then for the rest of the day she was busy 'til late that night after dinner. She then got ready for bed, thinking about Joe. She wanted to see him, to feel him, have him hold her in his arms. An idea popped into her head that made her smile. And then she fell fast asleep

Clarisse awoke the next morning, remembering about her idea from last night, and immediately needed to speak with Charlotte. She got dressed and headed down for breakfast. As she was done with breakfast, Charlotte walked in.

"Oh Charlotte, I need to speak with you."

"Yes your Majesty?"

"I would like to know my schedule for next week."

"All right. I can have it ready by this afternoon after your meeting with Parliament."

"Thank you Charlotte." Clarisse then left to begin her busy day. She went to her meeting with Parliament, and met with Charlotte afterwards.

"Charlotte I think we need to talk privately about a few things. Come this way." Clarisse brought Charlotte into her private office for their discussion. The two women talked for almost two hours straight. Dealing with Clarisse's schedule and some events that will be taking place in the next few months, such as Mia coming in the summer.

Everything at the palace was as usual now that the queen was back and everything was in order. And before Clarisse knew it, it had been almost two weeks since she had come back. Tonight as she was getting ready for bed, Charlotte walked in to discuss the next day's events with her.

"Your plane will leave tomorrow morning at 4:30 am. Is everything ready?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes everything is set. I just wish I did not have to get so early. However, it will be worth it. Thank you Charlotte, I will see you tomorrow morning to leave for the airport. Goodnight." Clarisse smiled as Charlotte bowed out.

-------------------------------

Mia woke up early and got ready to go over to Lilly's house for their big day. It was the last day of school and after it got over with, they were going to the main park to try to raise money for educational and teacher funds. They think teachers do not get paid enough money, so they want to try to help. It was the biggest thing they have ever done.

"I thought that me being princess would help get publicity for more people to show up. I guess I was wrong."

"Mia, don't think like that. We are doing great! Look how many people are already." Lilly was trying to comfort her friend. They actually were doing quite well; they had only been there for about 2 hours and had already risen over $300.00.

"I know, I just feel like I should be doing something more. I feel so helpless."

"Mia, stop it! You are doing enough as it is. You are leaving tomorrow, so technically you should be packing right now, but you're not, you are here, with me. Do you realize that this is the last thing we are going to do together before you leave!? We are doing great, and we are doing it together as a team. What more do you want? This summer you will be able to make such a difference in Genovia. So be happy here." Mia was shocked at her friend, and instead of yelling back, she just gave her a great big hug.

"I got an idea Lilly. How about after this is all done, we go out for ice cream?"

"Sure, as long as it is all right with her." And with that, Lilly pointed behind Mia because a few seconds ago Lilly saw someone that wanted to see Mia. Lilly had a smile on her face and turned Mia around to see whom she was talking about.

Mia gave a scream and ran over to her grandmother.

"Grandma what are you doing here!?" Mia was ecstatic to see her.

"Well I talked to Charlotte and cleared my schedule to come see you and Lilly's big fund raiser."

"But how did you know what we were doing?"

Clarisse winked at Lilly. "Oh I have my ways Mia."

Directing her anger/happiness towards Lilly. "You knew? You knew all along and didn't say anything?"

"Mia do you really think I would let the chance to go by and surprise you?"

All three laughed and visited for the rest of the day. They started to close everything up, to get ready to go home. They had risen over $1,000! Mia and Lilly were so happy everything turned out good.

Lilly and Mia were whispering to each other for a few minutes before Mia left for a second.

"Your Majesty? Did you want to go out for ice cream with us?" Lilly asked her knowing Mia was right behind her with someone else.

"Oh well, I'm not sure. You two should have some time together before Mia has to leave. I wouldn't want to intrude."

A voice came from behind her. "Well how about you be my date Clarisse and Mia and Lilly can be each other's date?" Joe was hoping she would now agree to go with them. Clarisse whirled around and starred straight into the eyes of the love of her life.

"Joseph! Oh my goodness!" All she could do was wrap her arms around his neck and hug him as tight as possible. And in response, Joe wrapped his arms around her waist holding her just as tight. After a few seconds, she realized she was in public, so she let go of Joe reluctantly, remembering no one knew of their relationship. "I think ice cream sounds like a wonderful idea."

"Great! We are all done here, let's go." Mia gestured towards the limo Joe had come out from. "I know this great little place where we can have our own private room so no one can disturb us."

Everyone ordered their ice cream and started discussing how well Mia and Lilly's project turned out. Lilly was still confused about the queen's little outburst with Joe so Mia explained everything to her while Clarisse and Joe were discussing the arrangements for their flight tomorrow.

Joe was fighting the urge to touch Clarisse. They were sitting close to each other, to where their faces were only inches apart. Even though it had only been two weeks, they felt like a lot longer to them.

"I hope we never have to spend that much time away from each other again." Clarisse told him, very low so no one else could hear.

"I will make sure of that. We'll always have the excuse that I am the heard of security and need to protect you at all times." They both laughed, and with that got Mia's attention.

"So Grandma, are you gonna stay at the consulate tonight?"

"Yes I will. Then we will come pick you up in the morning to go to the airport."

"Oh, that may be hard. I will not be at home. Mom is letting me stay the night at Lilly's."

"Okay, then we'll pick you up at Lilly's house tomorrow morning." She said with a smile, knowing that the girls were going to have a fun night with no sleep.

"Well it is getting late, so we should leave now. You ladies have a big day tomorrow." Commented Joe.

They finished their ice cream and then Joe dropped off Mia and Lilly at her house. Joe and Clarisse were now on their way back to the consulate. The ride was silent, as was their walk up to the doors. They came inside, Joe informing the guards that the queen will be staying there for the night, and she wishes not be disturbed. Joe walked Clarisse to her room, and closed the door behind him. His back was to Clarisse as he shut the door, and when he turned around, she was standing right in front of him with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh Joseph, I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too." He was not able to say another word because Clarisse covered his lips with hers. He had wanted to kiss her and feel her just as much as she had wanted him. Joe slipped his arms around her waist, deepening the kiss, while Clarisse wrapped her arms around his neck.

Breaking the kiss for air, Clarisse spoke. "Joseph, will you stay here with me tonight?"

Joe smiled down at her. "I wouldn't have it any other way." He kissed her once more and they walked towards the bed. "Wait, I don't have any of my clothes in here I-"

"Yes you do, I brought a pair of pajamas in my suitcase for you."

"Oh, so you already knew I was going to spend the night in here?"

"Let's just say I had a feeling I needed to bring them." She said with a teasing smile.

Clarisse went into the bathroom to change and wash off her make up, while Joe changed in the room. Joe was taking off the extra pillows on the bed when Clarisse returned. She went to turn off the light and then climbed into bed with Joe. She propped herself up on one elbow, facing Joe.

"You know I thought today was going to be like any other day, and then Mia ran over to me and said I needed to see something. She grabbed my arm and started pulling me towards Lilly. Then I saw you. You could have knocked me over with a feather. How were you able to get away?"

"Well, Charlotte and I made a few plans, and arranged my schedule for me to come out here."

"I think Charlotte will be getting a huge gift from me this Christmas. What would we do without her?"

"That is true. She has helped with so much." Then a yawn escaped Clarisse although she was trying to hide it.

"It's getting late, we should go to bed." Joe wrapped his arms around her holding her close under the covers.

"You're right. Goodnight my love."

"Sweet dreams." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and closed his eyes.

"Oh Joseph, by the way, since Charlotte has done so much, I was thinking of making her my made of honor at our wedding. Goodnight." She said with a smile then closed her eyes, and made sure to hear her fiancé's reaction, but do nothing about it 'til morning.

"What? Wedding? When-" but it was no use, Clarisse would not wake up. He figured he would find everything out tomorrow morning, so he did not dwell on it, but simply whispered in her ear. "You are so lucky I'm in love with you." He kissed her cheek again, pulled her tighter to him, and fell asleep.

"I love you too Joseph."

To be continued...


	5. chapter 5

As usual, Joe woke up before Clarisse had. He was used to waking up early to start the day. He did not get out if bed though but simply looked at the beautiful woman he was holding in his arms. He kept wondering what Clarisse meant by Charlotte and the wedding. They had not discussed anything about getting married yet. He hoped she would explain everything once she woke up. She needed to get ready for the plane ride back to Genovia. He lay there for a few more minutes in silence just staring at his beautiful fiancé.

Clarisse stirred awake and looked up at Joe. "Good morning," and then she kissed his cheek.

"Good morning" he replied with a smile.

"When do we have to leave to pick up Mia?" she asked with a yawn.

"We have 2 hours. Everything is packed and ready to go. So all we have to do is get ready ourselves."

"All right, then I think I'll go take a shower." She was about to get up when two strong arms slipped around her waist and pulled her close again.

"I don't think so, not so fast my sweet" kissing her cheek.

"What?"

"You're not getting out of it that easily. What is this about a wedding?" He tried to sound stern but failed in the end.

"Oh right. Well while I was back in Genovia, Charlotte and I have been getting a little closer and I thought, it would be a marvelous idea for her to be my maid of honor. That's all."

"Yes, I figured that, but you forgot something."

"I don't know what you're talking about" trying to sound convincing.

"Clarisse, I know you better than that. It sounds to me like you already have when the wedding is going to be and everything like that."

"Well not exactly. Charlotte and I paid a visit to the Lord Bishop and when you and I find a date, and check with him, he will be able to marry us. In secrecy."

"Wow, you have been busy" he was still trying to take it all in. He was actually going to marry the love of his life. No one would know, but he would and that was all that mattered. It was only a few weeks ago that he dreamed of being closer to her, then he proposed and now this.

"Well my dear. Do you have a certain date that you would like to be wed?"

"I was thinking June 27th."

"Clarisse you do know that that is next week right?"

"Yes I do. But there is something about that date I really like." Joe was thinking about the date as well. For some reason it was familiar to him. Then he remembered.

"Well I think that is a perfect date. How is your schedule today?"

"Oh, Charlotte made sure I had today off."

"That's good. We can talk to the Lord Bishop once we get back and settled." He kissed her fully on the lips. It was a soft sweet kiss, but full of love. Clarisse wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He rolled on top of her and a little moan came from her throat. Joe broke the kiss remembering they still had to get ready.

"You know as much as I would love to be in this moment forever, we really need to get ready and I need to finish speaking the security here."

"All right, you win, this time, but next time won't be so easy." She kissed him once more before getting up and heading towards the bathroom for a shower. Joe watched her walk away, a smile on his face the entire time. He got up when he heard the water running. He decided to go take a shower in the other room and then go talk to the security. He figured even after his shower and after talking with the security Clarisse would still be getting ready.

He buttoned up his shirt and put his shoes on. He headed down to the front lobby and found the men he needed to talk to.

Clarisse had just finished dressing and then put her make up and jewelry on.

Joe had finished speaking with the men and decided to see how far Clarisse was with getting ready. He got to the door, not hearing the water, so he knew she was making progress. He walked in and caught Clarisse applying her lipstick.

"Now how long do you think that is going to last on your lips?" Clarisse smiled knowing what he meant. She got up and crossed over towards her Joseph. She kissed him hard trying to leave a lipstick stain on his lips.

"Ha, it worked!" Her plan succeeded. He tried to rub it off but was having trouble.

"Clarisse, have you noticed I'm a man, and I don't like to wear make up?"

"Oh Joseph, you're so silly. Come here." She took a tissue, dabbed it in a little water and wiped his lips. "What will I do with you?" she said jokingly.

"Well I guess you'll just have to deal with me because I'm never going to leave you." He kissed her, careful not get more lipstick on him.

"Well we have just enough time for you to reapply your lips before we need to go pick up Mia."

"Okay." She kissed him once more. She meant for it to be a quick kiss but Joe had other ideas. He slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. She tried to pull away knowing she should finish getting ready, but she found some energy to let go, reminding him they had to go pick up Mia, so they parted. She finished and they headed downstairs as Queen and Head of Security, nothing more. They said their goodbyes and headed for the limo. Joe opened the door for her and then closed it for her. Joe rather liked that they had this secret between them.

They got to Lilly's house and saw Mia hugging Lilly, then Michael, then her mother. Clarisse got out, with the help of Joe, and then they exchanged loving glances that only Mia noticed. Clarisse went and said her goodbyes as well. Joe finally dragged Clarisse and Mia away.

"I'm sorry, but we must go or we'll miss our flight." Joe kept saying that until finally they left.

Mia was silent during the ride to the airport. They arrived and then boarded the plane. Joe made sure everything was secure and in order, while Clarisse and Mia settled in their seats.

"You know Mia, you will be back. You're only visiting for the summer for now."

"I know, but I'm still going to miss them." Clarisse gave her granddaughter's hand a gentle squeeze letting her know everything would be fine. Mia smiled then leaned back and within a few minutes after take off, she was asleep.

"Apparently Mia and Miss Lilly didn't get much sleep last night." Joe said noticing the sound asleep Mia.

"Well if you were a fifteen year old girl spending the night at your best friend's house, I don't think you would get that much sleep either."

"Ah, you are quite right."

The rest of the plane ride went by quickly and before they knew it, the pilot's voice was heard telling them they would be landing in five minutes. Clarisse woke Mia up from her nap. The plane landed and the three of them descended the plane to find Charlotte waiting for them at the bottom.

"Welcome home Your Majesty, Joseph. And welcome to Genovia Princess."

After everyone was greeted, they all followed Charlotte to the limo to take them to the palace.

Mia was amazed by everything around her. Especially when they reached the palace.

"Oh wow! Grandma you live here?"

"Hehe, yes I do."

"It's incredible!" They got out of the limo and walked towards the door. Clarisse got to the door first.

"Charlotte, would you mind giving Mia a tour? Joseph and I need to, um, discuss a few things, and be back shortly."

"No problem Your Majesty.: Mia linked her arm through Charlotte's, excited to see more of the palace. Then Mia yelled out to her grandmother, knowing Joe would hear her, "have fun Grandma" and she shot her a sly look. Clarisse tried to hide her smile from Joe, but it did not work.

Mia and Charlotte went inside while Clarisse and Joe went back to the limo to go to the church.

"Lord Bishop, good afternoon" Clarisse greeted and then Joe, "Lord Bishop."

"Ah, good afternoon Your Highness, Sir Joseph" he replied back, motioning them to take their seats. "So, have you found a date?"

"Yes, next week, the 27th. I know it is extremely soon, but that date is very special to me." Joe reached over, took her hand in his, and squeezed it lightly. The 27th was also very special to him.

"Well you're in luck. That's a perfect date day."

They made the rest of the arrangements and then Joe stood, "thank you very much Lord Bishop." They shook hands and Clarisse rose. "Yes thank you. We must be off; a Queen's job is never done."

"You both are very welcome. I will see you next week." And with that, they left.


	6. chapter 6

"Grandma, the palace is awesome. And this food is great."

"Well I'm glad you like everything." Clarisse was very delighted her granddaughter liked Genovia and the palace. "Mia I'm glad you're here."

"Thank you Grandma." Mia looked at the clock "it's getting late, so I think I'll say goodnight. Charlotte said I have a meeting with you in the morning, so I wanna be ready for it. Plus I didn't get much sleep last night at Lilly's."

She got up and walked over to Clarisse. "Goodnight darling." "Goodnight Grandma, see ya in the morning." She gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek then left for bed.

Charlotte entered after seeing Mia. "Do you need anything Your Majesty?"

"No, I'm fine Charlotte. I'm going to turn in for the night like Mia."

"Okay. Goodnight then."

"Goodnight." She gave her assistant a smile and then both went their separate ways.

The hallways were as usual, a guard here and there, which was about it. She got into her bedroom and changed for bed. She returned from the bathroom and noticed a note on her pillow. It was addressed 'My Love'. She hopped into bed and opened the note.

_Clarisse, you seem so happy now that you are back and Mia is here. I love seeing you when you are happy; your eyes light up so beautifully. Your smile takes my breath away. Have a wonderful nights sleep. I love you. Joseph._

She looked at the letter, "how did I ever deserve a man like you?" She knew she couldn't go see him right now, it was too late and she needed to rest for tomorrow. She fell asleep holding the note in her hand on her chest next to her heart, and with a smile on her face.

"Grandma, Grandma? Wake up" Mia saw Clarisse's eyes open slightly and so she jumped on the bed next to her. Clarisse still had her note in her hand. Mia did not notice so Clarisse slipped it under her pillow.

"Good morning sleepy head. I brought breakfast up."

Mia was way too excited for this early in the morning. Clarisse looked at the clock before she woke; it read 6:30 am.

"Mia I didn't think you were a morning person."

"Oh, I'm not, normally. But today I am because I wanted to spend time with you before we got too busy."

"Well all right, sounds good to me. What's for breakfast?"

"We have tea, muffins, pancakes, and fruit."

They ate breakfast, and soon an hour had past. They were laughing so hard they did not hear Charlotte come in. Charlotte cleared her throat and the two finally noticed her.

"Your Majesties, your meeting has been changed to nine o' clock. The Parliament sends their apologies for the late notice. And Joe has a meeting with the security, when he is done with that, he'll accompany you two to the interview with Ms. Sanchez."

"Okay, thank you Charlotte. Come on Mia, we don't have that much time to get ready now."

Charlotte and Mia left and everyone got ready. Clarisse was ready and headed for her door to leave. She was about to open her door when she saw a note attached to it. All it said was _'I love you'_. She put the note in her pocket and left with a smile, thinking of Joseph.

Clarisse met Mia right in front of the door where the meeting was going to take place.

"Now Mia this meeting is very important and also" in a whisper, "very boring." Mia giggled. They went in for the meeting and then came out an hour and a half later.

"Grandma you were right, that was really, really boring."

"I know, but don't worry; the interview will be more eventful. Ms. Sanchez is a very interesting woman."

Joe entered the library and found the two of them in a whispered discussion.

"And what are you two ladies talking about?"

They were startled by his voice, especially Clarisse. She was telling Mia about Joe's little notes.

"Oh hello Joseph, is everything ready to go?"

"Yes, right this way."

They all got to the limo and then Joe opened the door for them. Mia slid in and then Joe helped Clarisse get in after her. Joe slipped another note in her pocket without her knowing.

"Now Mia, I must warn you, there will be many questions about you being so young and American and I want you to make sure you are aware of your answers."

"Okay. Yeah I know what you mean. I am going to be very careful. The press and I are not the 'best of friends'" remembering the beach incident.

The interview went better than expected. They got back to the palace with Charlotte ready to take Mia again to explore more of the palace. "See you at dinner Grandma" and with that she was off with Charlotte.

Joseph caught Clarisse's arm before she left for her office. "If you get bored with work, you should look in your pocket." Then he left before she could ask what he was talking about. She went into her office and started working.

Clarisse finished all her paperwork for the day and was happy that she could keep her mind occupied for a little bit. But now her thoughts drifted back to Joe. Then she remembered he had said something about being bored and looking in her pocket. Therefore, she stuck her hands in her pockets and found a note. 'How does he do that?' She opened it.

_My Sweet, if you are bored you should go visit Elizabeth, she has a surprise for you. Joseph._

Clarisse decided to go since she didn't have anything else to do.

Joe saw Clarisse take out the note, so he went towards the stables to Elizabeth. He got there before Clarisse got outside, so he was not seen.

Clarisse walked back to the stables and found Elizabeth. "So Elizabeth, I hear you have a surprise for me. Where did you hide it?"

Just as she finished her question, Joe jumped out of hiding behind her and tickled her sides. She jumped and turned quickly around ready to shout and scream at whoever touched her, but Joe covered her lips too quickly with his. Clarisse gasped.

"Joseph you scared m-"

"Shh" he put a finger on her lips, "were you surprised?" Then he kissed her once more. "You look so adorable when you're angry." Joe had a huge smile on his face that she just could not visit. Her serious face was replaced with a smiling one. Then they both were laughing. He opened his arms and she fell into them. She felt so safe right there.

Joe looked at her, "You know it's funny."

"What?"

"You fit perfectly in my arms. I first noticed that when we were looking out over the garden at the consulate."

She didn't say anything, just smiled and kissed him. As she kissed him, a new feeling came over her. She had butterflies in her stomach and wanted nothing more than for Joe to return and deepen the kiss. And he did. Clarisse was completely lost in his touch. She had never felt this much emotion before in her life. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew they should not be doing this out there in the open, but she could not and would not stop.

Elizabeth made a loud noise and brought the couple back to reality. The two jumped but still stayed close to each other. Clarisse giggled.

"I love you Joseph."

"I love you too. I love your beautiful eyes, the way I can get lost in them for hours. I love your perfect lips and your amazing smile. And the way you blush every time I give you a compliment." He noted as her cheeks reddened.

"Oh Joseph" and she kissed him once more. "I loved all the little notes."

They both smiled and just stood there holding each other's gaze.

They did not notice the reason Elizabeth made a noise was that she saw Charlotte come toward the stables. She walked through the doors and saw the couple looking at one another in each other's arms.

"Your Majesty-oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" Clarisse cut her off.

"Its okay Charlotte, what were you going to say?"

"Princess Mia would like to speak with you."

"All right, thank you Charlotte." And with that she was gone. Charlotte looked at Joe as he watched Clarisse walk away. Once she was out of sight, he looked back at Charlotte who had a smile on her face.

"Charlotte may I inquire as to the reason for your smile?"

"It's just-you and her-its-I'm really happy for the both of you."

Joe laughed and Charlotte continued, "I mean it, she always has a smile on her face, even more than before. She and I have gotten closer, which I really like. It's just wonderful."

"Yes, it is. I still think I'm dreaming sometimes."

They shared a smile and then headed back inside.

Clarisse found Mia waiting for her in the library.

"You wanted to speak with me Mia? Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, everything is fine. I just wanted to talk."

"Oh okay then. I am finished with my paperwork today, what would you like to talk about? I have the rest if the day for you now."

"I wanna talk about you."

"Me? I don't understand?"

"While I was going through the palace I noticed little things about you. Like you love flowers and the garden. And I wanted to know I if inherited anything from you."

"That might be hard, I don't have many quirks."

"I'm sure I'll find something."

Mia and Clarisse talked all afternoon and evening, and still, Mia could not find anything she had in common with her grandmother. Nevertheless, she would not give up 'til she found something.

"Mia I need to tell you something, it's nothing bad so you can stop looking so worried" noticing the look on her granddaughters face, "Next week on the 27th, Joseph and I are meeting with the Lord Bishop so he can marry us in secrecy."

"Oh that's so cool! Are you going to wear a wedding dress? Is anybody coming? Are there going to be flowers? Did you write your own vows? Or are they going to be traditional? Are-?"

"Mia wow, that's a lot of questions? I will be wearing a dress, but not a big fancy one, just a nice simple one. The only people that are going to be there are you and Charlotte. We need witnesses. Plus we wanted you both to be there already, so it works out perfect. There is going to be nothing big. However, I need to ask you something Mia. Charlotte and I have gotten rather close these past few weeks and I want her to be my made-of-honor. Is that all right with you?"

"That's wonderful. Grandma you do not need my permission for that, besides I was thinking the same thing. I mean you two know each other better, I just want to sit back and watch. Ooh maybe I could be Joe's best man, or best woman." Clarisse laughed.

"So when are going to ask Charlotte?"

"Tomorrow morning. It is a bit late right now…. And don't worry, you'll find something we have in common." Mia hugged Clarisse and left for her own room for bed.


	7. chapter 7

Clarisse woke up the next morning and was looking forward to seeing Charlotte after breakfast. She went downstairs, found Mia and had breakfast with her.

"Hey, Grandma have you seen Joe?"

"No, actually I haven't, which is strange, I usually see him on my way here every morning."

"Maybe he is busy making more love notes for you."

"Mia!"

"Sorry, I couldn't help it. No, I'm sure he is doing something with security."

They finished their breakfast and Charlotte walked in. Mia saw her first.

"Good morning Charlotte. Goodbye Grandma."

Mia left quickly before anyone had time to say anything.

"Good morning Charlotte. I'll never figure that girl out." Looking at the door Mia exited.

"Good morning Your Majesty. She's a young girl, and quite funny too. I have your schedule for today."

"Oh, well first I would like to talk to you." Clarisse motioned for the young woman to sit down next to her.

"Is everything all right?"

"Yes, but I have a favor to ask of you. You don't have to do it, if you don't want to."

"Okay. No problem."

Clarisse was still hesitant, she was not sure if Charlotte felt she was becoming closer to her queen. "Well, Joseph and I have decided to get married next week. And I think you and I have been getting closer as friends, so I would like to ask you to be my maid-of-honor."

Charlotte was surprised and deeply flattered. "Oh wow. I would be honored."

"Really? Wonderful!" the two women chatted a little longer, then discussed Clarisse's schedule for the day.

The next few days passed by uneventful, everything was back to normal. There were two more days before the secret wedding. That night at dinner it was Clarisse, Mia, Joe, and Charlotte, all in Clarisse's suite. They were discussing about the wedding the day after next. Mia kept insisting on Clarisse having a bouquet of flowers.

"Mia, I found something you have I common with me."

"Really, what!?"

"You are just as determined and persistent as me." The four of them laughed. Joe spoke about Clarisse's comment.

"No, I think your grandmother is still much stronger on that subject." For that comment, he got a soft hit in his ribs from his fiancé. Asking for forgiveness, he kissed her cheek.

They finished all the details and went their separate ways for bed. Joe had already changed and was in bed as Clarisse came from the bathroom. She shut off the light and walked toward him.

"And what exactly do you think you are doing Sir?" she asked playfully.

"I'm too tired to go to my room," faking a yawn, "besides, no one knows I'm here."

Being tired herself, she surrendered and crawled into bed with him and curled up in his arms. She rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. They were both silent for a while just being together in the moment. Clarisse turned her head to look up at him.

"Can you believe all this is happening? I still think I'm dreaming sometimes."

He just smiled, "I love you my darling."

"I love you too, my knight in shining armor." He kissed her on the lips and she laid her head back down on his chest.

Clarisse woke up alone, but there was a note left where Joe used to lay his head on the pillow.

_Good morning Sweetheart. Have a wonderful day. I love you. Your Knight._

She smiled and got ready for the day. She met Mia for breakfast as usual.

"Morning Grandma, did you see Joe this morning?"

"No actually I didn't again."

"Well that's good you haven't seen him. It is the day before your wedding. You two aren't allowed to see each other today."

"Mia don't be ridiculous. Nobody even knows anything."

"But its tradition. I'm gonna go find Joe right now and tell him."

"Mia!" Clarisse called out but it was no use she was gone.

"Joe."

"Princess Mia."

"Have you seen Grandma today?"

"No, I haven't. I usually see her on her way to breakfast but this morning I was tied up."

"Good. You two are not supposed to see each other today. It's the day before you wedding."

"Shh" Joe looking around, "you have to be careful what you say, there are ears everywhere."

"Okay, okay. But you must promise not to see her 'til tomorrow."

"Mia."

"Promise!" she practically yelled, "its tradition, come on please?"

"All right. I promise."

"Yay! See ya later."

Charlotte walked in the kitchen as Clarisse finished her breakfast.

"Good morning Your Majesty. Are you all right?" she noticed Clarisse looked a little off.

"Good morning Charlotte. Oh I'm fine, just thinking."

"Anything I can help with?"

"What do you think about the idea of not seeing your fiancé the day before your wedding?"

"I like that tradition. I think it's sweet."

"I guess so. Mia came in this morning and told me not see Joseph today. And she went to go tell him just now not to see me."

"Well that's good. I'll help you stay away from him until the wedding tomorrow."

The two shared a smile, but Charlotte's was different and bigger.

"Charlotte, why are you smiling at me like that? I haven't seen that smile since I first arrived back in Genovia when you gave me Joseph's first letter."

"It's just wonderful, the two of you. I'm really happy for you two, its so cute." Charlotte felt like she was a broken record. But at least she was able to tell Clarisse how she felt.

Charlotte was wondering something for a while now. She knew the queen was a traditional woman, and very proper. "Madame, I don't mean this to sound disrespectful, but I know you are a traditional woman. If you don't want to answer I will understand, so what color is your wedding dress going to be?"

"Why would that be disre- oh I understand." She smiled, "No Charlotte, it's perfectly fine. I am going to wear a white dress. And I have earned it." Clarisse was so glad that her and Charlotte had gotten closer and could talk to each other with ease.

The whole felt long for the two people in love. Mia and Charlotte were both in contact with each other all day to make sure the lovebirds did not see one another. Mia made sure Joe did not go into the security room to try to see Clarisse on any of the cameras.

"Princess, I'm the head of security; I need to do my job."

"Not today you don't. Charlotte will be with Grandma for the rest of the day and then tonight me and her are having a slumber party."

"Princess…"

"Joe I don't want to hear another word about it."

The rest of the day was great. Mia and Charlotte managed to keep the two away from each other the entire day.

Mia walked in her grandmother's suite with a lot of snacks and drinks for the two of them.

"So Grandma, what do you want to do tonight?"

"I don't know. You decide, you're better at the sleep over stuff than I am."

"Let's pop in movie and do each others nails."

Mia went and put in a movie, then got her bag full of nail polish. Time passed quickly and soon it was 2 am. The last movie ended and all the food was gone. Clarisse looked over at Mia, who was fast asleep on the bed next to her. She kissed granddaughter on the cheek and fell asleep herself.

Clarisse woke up the next morning feeling surprisingly well rested. She looked next to her to see Mia still sleeping.

"Mia, Mia, wake up." She stirred and Clarisse kept shaking her until she was fully awake. "Mia, I'm getting married today!!"

"Huh, what? Oh my goodness! You're getting married today!"

Clarisse took Mia's hands and lifted her up on the bed. They both started jumping on the huge bed.

A knock came from the door, and Joe surprised Joe. He walked over to the door to find Charlotte on the other side.

"Hello Charlotte."

"Morning Joe. I have everything set for you not to be here today. Someone else is taking over your jobs for today and tonight. You can leave for the church in a little bit, and I will be coming with you. Her Majesty and Princess Mia will be along shortly."

"Thank you Charlotte. For everything."

"No problem. I will be in the library when you are ready to leave."

Mia was now in the process of doing Clarisse's hair. Clarisse was beaming.

"Mia, I'm glad you are here for this. I am also glad we have gotten closer. And I do believe that if you pay attention to the end of the ceremony you'll find out what you have inherited from me." Clarisse had known all along what the two of them shared, but she was not going to just tell Mia, she would have to figure it out on her own. Mia knew this so she stayed silent and kept playing with her grandmother's hair.

"All right I think you are done now." Clarisse looked into the mirror and could not believe it; she was getting married for love this time, to the man she was in love with.

"Come on Grandma, let's go." Mia took her hand and they headed for the limo.

The next chapter will probably be the last one where they get married. But I still am not sure. Please review, they have been most helpful and encourages me to write more for you.


	8. chapter 8last chapter

Last chapter. Enjoy. :)

Clarisse and Mia headed to the church in limo.

"So Grandma, why is today's date so important? I mean you were really set on this date, so what gives?"

"Well, many years ago, on this very day, I was introduced to a man who would be my new body guard. That was the day I met Joseph. He took my hand and kissed it, and I instantly felt very safe in his presence, not to mention a little spark as he did so. Plus, he was very attractive I must say. I'll never forget that day for as long as I live."

Mia saw the love in Clarisse's eyes. "That's so sweet Grandma."

They arrived at the church and set off towards the back where the ceremony would take place.

-----------------------------------------

Joe kept fussing with his tie. Charlotte saw this so she came over to help.

"Here let me." She took his tie and fixed it for him.

"Thank you Charlotte."

"Anytime. I must go now and see if they have arrived yet."

"Okay, I'm going to go find the Lord Bishop and get set in the room and wait for you girls."

Joe left and Charlotte went to find Clarisse and Mia.

"Oh wow, Your Majesty, you look beautiful. Your hair looks great."

"Thank you Charlotte. I have Mia to thank for my hair."

"Now Grandma, you need to be completely traditional. Let's see. You need something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue."

Clarisse opened her mouth to protest but Charlotte cut in. "Oh that's a wonderful idea Mia." Clarisse just looked at her assistant shocked with jaw dropped. Mia and Charlotte gave each other a look and Clarisse saw it.

"Now you two, you are already had this planned out didn't you?"

They just laughed and started getting their items.

"Here Grandma here is something old." Mia took off her necklace and gave it to her grandmother. It was her necklace she gave Mia when they first met in California. Then Charlotte handed her a pin of a rose. "Here is something new."

Then Mia, "and here is something blue." She gave her a set of blue earrings. "Here let me," she was switching out her grandmother's earrings for the blue ones.

"Okay, we're all set."

"Wait I don't have anything borrowed." Mia and Charlotte looked at each other. They were so excited about everything else they forgot about something borrowed. Then Charlotte spoke up.

"Sorry, we forgot about that one, but here, this will be perfect for you. This was given to me when you hired me to be your assistant." Charlotte took off a chocker-necklace. It was lacy and very intricate with shimmering beads.

"Oh Charlotte, it's absolutely gorgeous. Thank you."

When Clarisse was finally ready, Mia left to be the flower girl.

Joe was with the Lord Bishop. He could not believe how nervous he was. He looked down towards the opposite side of the room and saw the door open. His heart started pounding, and then Mia came through the door. Mia smiled up at him and that calmed him down a bit. He could not figure out why he was so worried. It is not like there were a million people here watching or as if she was going to say no. Mia got to Joe.

"Don't look so worried, it is just me and Charlotte watching. So basically all you have to do is repeat what he says and then seal the deal with a kiss." He gave her a smile then turned his attention the door waiting for it to open.

Charlotte was about to exit when she felt a hand grab hers, "Your Majesty, is everything all right?"

"I don't know. I'm just…ah…Charlotte why am I so nervous?"

Charlotte gave her a caring smile. "You'll be fine. Do not worry, _everything_ will be fine. To tell you the truth, Joe is also quite nervous. I really don't get you two sometimes."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, you two are doubtful of yourselves, which I think is silly really because I haven't ever seen two people more in love. Especially when you were dancing together back in California. And the looks you give each other when you think no one is looking."

Clarisse did not say anything. She just gave Charlotte a great big hug.

"Are you ready now?"

"Yes, I am."

Charlotte walked through the door and saw Mia standing next to Joe. Then Clarisse stepped through the door when Charlotte reached Joe and Mia.

For a moment, Joe had forgotten how to breathe when he saw his beautiful soon-to-be wife. She walked towards him without losing eye contact until the Lord Bishop started the ceremony.

"With this ring, I thee wed."

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride."

Clarisse flashed a quick wink to Mia and then her eyes locked with Joe's eyes. Joe lifted her chin ever so slightly, whispered I love you, and kissed his new wife.

Mia was so happy but confused at what her grandmother did. Then as soon as she questioned she answered herself. She saw it, the thing that made her even happier. She looked down and saw Clarisse's foot pop up as Joe kissed her.

-------Later that evening-------

Joe walked down the hallway towards Clarisse's suite. He saw the night guard in front of the door and thought of a plan to get him to leave.

"Good evening Anderson."

"Evening Sir."

"Anderson, I'm giving you the night off. I'll be taking over for tonight. You have been working hard the last couple of weeks, so take the night off."

The young man knew better than to question or argue with other security personnel, especially the Head of Security.

"All right, off you go."

"Thank you Sir. Goodnight." He said as he walked towards the other end of the palace.

_I cannot believe that worked_, Joe thought to himself. Oh well, he just smiled and went in, in search of Clarisse.

Clarisse was in the bathroom getting ready for bed while Joe found the stereo. He put on a cd from her collection.

Clarisse just finished up when she heard this wonderful music coming from her bedroom. She stepped out of her bathroom and was greeted by her husband waiting for her with a rose in his hand.

"Good evening my wife" he handed her the rose.

"Good evening my husband." She took the rose graciously, smelled it, and then set it down on the nightstand next to the bed.

Joe opened his arms and Clarisse stepped into them.

Joe whispered, "Dance with me," and she did not refuse.

Joe's arms were around her waist and Clarisse's arms were around his neck. They were barely even moving anymore, just holding onto each other. Joe broke their embrace just slightly to look into her eyes.

"You're so beautiful. I love you so much."

"I love you too." Joe bent down to give her a kiss. It was soft and sweet, and then Clarisse kissed him again with more eagerness. He let his hand travel to the top of her dress and his fingers found the zipper. He slowly unzipped her and dress she let her arms down so the dress could fall to the floor. She smiled up at him and started undoing the buttons to his shirt. Joe had never seen this side of Clarisse; he liked it. She was free to be herself. His shirt joined her dress on the floor. Her hands went up and down his strong arms, feeling every inch of skin and his muscles. Then her hands traveled down to unbutton his pants. They crawled into bed after shedding the rest of their clothes and were finally able to surrender to their passionate desires for one another.

The End

Hope you liked it!


End file.
